Super Smash Sisters
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Samus, Peach, and Zelda are tired of being beat up, so they have a tournament of their own! But Master Hand and his cousins have different plans! PLEASE R&R!
1. Lets have a tournament!

[Hyrule Temple]  
  
Peach: Bowser, please go easy on me!  
  
Bowser: Yea, right! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Mario: Samus, you-a may be a girl, but-a I am not-a going easy on you!  
  
Peach: OOF! OW! IT BURNS!  
  
Samus: My leg isn't supposed to go that way!  
  
Link: Zelda, I like you and all, but this is a tournament, and I do what the rules say, "Every man for himself!"  
  
Zelda: I don't want to hurt you-OWCH!  
  
Link: Sorry baby-cakes, I want to win that trophy, and nothing is stopping me!  
  
Peach, Samus, and Zelda at the same time: I can't take it anymore!!!!!  
  
Samus: Lets have a tournament of our own!  
  
Peach: Yea! There are plenty of places to battle in at The Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Zelda: It can be girls only! And we can invite some friends!  
  
Peach: Yea! Now lets grab Jigglypuff and go!  
  
Zelda: We are NOT bringing that loser with us! Even if she is a girl, no way!  
  
Peach and Samus: Fine, just calm down!  
  
Samus: Teleport us to The Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Peach: And you can't turn-into Sheik!  
  
Zelda: Pooie!  
  
Samus: Lets go already!  
  
Zelda: Fine!  
  
(Zelda teleports her, Peach, and Samus to Princess Peach's Castle)  
  
[Princess Peach's Castle]  
  
Peach: Hey! There is already a battle going on!  
  
Zelda: To somewhere else!  
  
[Mario's house!]  
  
Samus: Perfect!  
  
Luigi: A perfect day to tan! Hey! How did you guys-  
  
Zelda: GIRLS!  
  
Luigi: Girls get here? This is privet property!  
  
Peach: Sorry dear!  
  
[Mushroom Island]  
  
Samus: Perfect!  
  
Peach: I'm calling Daisy!  
  
Zelda: I don't have any girl friends besides you guys.  
  
Samus: Same here!  
  
Peach: And I can call um, I only know Daisy and you guys.  
  
Samus: Some tournament.  
  
Peach: Good news! Daisy is coming, and she is bringing a friend.  
  
Zelda: WHO?  
  
Peach: (Sigh) Birdo  
  
Zelda and Samus: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Boring fun

Peach: Well, at least we have PP!  
  
Samus: WE WHAT?!  
  
Zelda: Poopie Power  
  
Peach: Opps! Sorry! I meant GP!  
  
Samus: Oh  
  
Zelda: Of course!  
  
Daisy: I'm here! How is everyone?  
  
Birdo: Birdo! (Hi!!!!!)  
  
Daisy: This is my assistant, Birdo.  
  
Birdo: Birdo! (Pleased to meet you!)  
  
Daisy: Lets get this tournament crackin'! AHAHAHAHA!  
  
Peach: You got it girl friend! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Daisy: Yea-heh-heh-heh  
  
Samus: I'm battling Birdo!  
  
Peach: I'm with Zelda!  
  
Daisy: I'm against first loser!  
  
Zelda: Peach and I are going to The Mushroom Kingdom Park to battle  
  
(A flash appears and Zelda and Peach disappeared)  
  
Birdo: BIRDO! (I GONNA WIN, AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!! HEHEH)  
  
Samus: Ha! (Zaps Birdo with a huge electric-ball, sending her flying!) While you were talking, I was charging! I'm so smart! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Birdo: Birdo-Birdo! (Not bad, but I'm better than I look!)  
  
Samus: Wow! You can shoot eggs at me, big whoop!  
  
Birdo: We'll see who's laughing! Hey! I'm talking! (Birdo!)  
  
Samus: Oh, look! It's a little egg, with-a match lighted thing-on top... Uh-o  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Samus: Ouch.  
  
Birdo: Birdo? (Having fun?)  
  
Samus: So weak, lost to... a loser... I'm so pathetic!  
  
Birdo: Birdo! (I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!)  
  
[Hyrule Temple]  
  
Mario: Where-a did-a Samus go-a?!  
  
Link: I miss them!  
  
Bowser: They are having their own tournament!  
  
Everyone looks at each other and start to crack-up!  
  
[The Mushroom Kingdom Park]  
  
Peach: Eat some turnip!  
  
Zelda: I went easy on Link, but I wont go easy on you! (Zelda's eyes turn an evil green glowing color)  
  
Peach: What are you doing?  
  
Zelda: Making you sorry for wanting to battle me!  
  
Peach: I thought you were easy!  
  
Zelda: Err! Now I'm going to pound you!  
  
(Zelda's body starts floating and Peach is sent flying off the stage by Zelda's ultimate power!)  
  
Peach: Your lucky I thought you were weaker!  
  
Zelda: What ever!  
  
[Mushroom Island]  
  
Daisy: Lets battle!  
  
Birdo: Birdo-Birdo (Lets get boogie with it!)  
  
Daisy: I shall kill you with my slap of sweetness!  
  
(Slaps Birdo, weakening her)  
  
Birdo: Ouch  
  
Daisy: Haha! This will be a snap!  
  
(Daisy snaps her finger as soon she said, "be a 'snap'!" And a bomb turnip appears and she throws it at Birdo causing him to die! LOL Just kidding! But she faints!)  
  
Daisy: That was really easy! HAHA!  
  
(Peach was teleported there and Daisy was sent to Mushroom Kingdom Park)  
  
Peach: I'm a failure! I'm so pathetic!  
  
Samus don't worry! I-  
  
(Samus was cut off by a light that blinded her. She looked up and saw some sort of foot figure aircraft! The light abducted Samus and Peach while Birdo was looking at one of her eggs. Then she got abducted too!)  
  
[Hyrule Temple]  
  
Bowser: I'm bored.  
  
Mario: Yea  
  
Link: Yawn. What do you think Master Hand is up to?  
  
Bowser: A gave him a call before...  
  
Mario: What-a he say?!  
  
Bowser: He went to visit his cousins, The Bonzi Twins.  
  
Link: Never heard of him.  
  
Bowser: Me either.  
  
[Mushroom Park]  
  
Zelda: Daisy, you lose!  
  
Daisy: What are you talking about?  
  
Zelda: I mean, you lose! AH! (Zaps Daisy, causing her to faint!)  
  
Daisy: Owie! (The light takes away Zelda and Daisy)  
  
[Foot ship]  
  
Shadowy figure: Relax humans, machine, and animals; we just want to test you.  
  
Master Hand: If you don't pass, you will die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	3. No Cheating

(Shadowy figure walks out of the shadows and turns out it is twins.)  
  
Twins: We are the Bonzi Twins! We are Masters of all Marshal Arts!  
  
Zelda: Yea, right.  
  
Bonzi Twins: Show her what we are made of!  
  
(Bonzi Twins jump up, one of them holds Zelda, and the other one comes charging from the air! The one twin left a BIG indent in Zelda's face!)  
  
Zelda: I believe you now! [Ouch!]  
  
Bonzi Twins: Foolish human, anyway, lets get on with the test!  
  
Peach: What do we do?  
  
Master Hand: HAHAHAHA! I love telling you this!  
  
Bonzi Twins: But we are saying it. Peach, you have to kill Mario!  
  
Master Hand: HAHAHA!  
  
Bonzi Twins: Samus: You, hmmm, you kill, yourself!!! HAHAHA!  
  
Master Hand: HAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Excellent! Oh, and Zelda, you kill...  
  
Bonzi Twins: Your one true love...  
  
Zelda: Not him!  
  
Master Hand: You kill, Link!  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
[Hyrule Temple]  
  
Bowser: ZZZZZZzzzzz  
  
Mario: Are they-a done-a yet?  
  
Bowser: ZZZZZZZZZZZ [Snores really loud!]  
  
Mario: Oh-a shut up-a!  
  
Link: Baby-cakes, wherever you are I miss you!  
  
(A blinding light appears and Zelda and Peach walk out of it)  
  
Link: Baby-cakes! Your back! I missed yo-OWW! YEOWCH! IT BURNS! (Zelda uses her ultimate power on Link, causing him to 'DIE')  
  
Mario: Link!  
  
(Bowser rolls of the stage and also 'DIES' like Link did)  
  
Mario: Uh-o! Got to-a get-a out of here-a!  
  
(Mario jumps up and hits Zelda, hurting her enough to make her just sit there)  
  
Peach: Sorry Mario!  
  
Mario: (Turns around and Peach stabs him with a bat) AHHHHHHHHHHH-a!  
  
[Foot ship]  
  
Samus: I lived a good life! (Jumps of the ship and her leg flies of and her head flies away)  
  
Birdo: BIRDO?! (What about Daisy and I?!)  
  
Daisy: Yea!  
  
Master Hand: I kill you!  
  
Bonzi Twins: We get Birdo!  
  
Birdo: Uh-o! I am talking again! It's a miracle! (Birdo-do-Bird!)  
  
Daisy: (Whispers something in Birdo's ear and then ties up the Bonzi Twins while they were not looking) Now Birdo!  
  
(Birdo shoots bomb eggs at Master Hand and the Bonzi Twins, the Bonzi Twins fainted, but Master Hand attacked Birdo, then Daisy Slapped Master Hand, Master Hand flew away crying)  
  
Samus: Is he gone?  
  
(Samus walk out of a closet and turns a switch off)  
  
Daisy: That idea with the holograms for everyone was great!  
  
Birdo: Birdo-Birdo! (Yea! Good thing you used your cell phone to call the boy to leave dummies with tape recorders in their pockets!)  
  
Samus: Yea!  
  
Daisy: Lets go say we are sorry for having this tournament without them, after all, they allowed girls in their tournament.  
  
Samus: Ok  
  
[Hyrule Temple]  
  
Mario dummy: Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ect.  
  
Peach: I think I broke the tape recorder!  
  
Zelda: You-think?!  
  
Mario: Nice-a plan-a!  
  
Link: Yea! Baby-cakes [Wink]  
  
Bowser: Yea I guess.  
  
(Samus jumps from the ship and lands on Mario)  
  
Samus: I got my enemy!  
  
(Peach and Zelda look at each other and beat-up Link and Bowser!)  
  
Link: [Ouches!] Sor-ouch-ry (sorry) SNIFF  
  
Bowser: My head hurts!  
  
[Foot ship]  
  
Daisy: Lets go!  
  
Birdo: Birdo! (OKAY!)  
  
(Daisy and Birdo jump off)  
  
Bonzi Twins: HAHAHA! They actually thought we fainted! That was so easy! Close our eyes and they think we fainted! HAHA! Idiots! Now we can kill them, FOR REAL!  
  
Master Hand: (Walks out of the shadows) YES!  
  
Bonzi Twins and Master Hand at the same time: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
